


The First 'I Love You'.

by SunshineScorpius



Series: All The Firsts of Albus and Scorpius [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Scorbus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineScorpius/pseuds/SunshineScorpius
Summary: It takes a lot of courage to admit you love someone, but it's easy once you realise just how supportive they are.





	The First 'I Love You'.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've turned this into a series! Weird I know but I like the idea of exploring all the firsts of a relationship, after all they are important milestones (and lets face it, Al and Scor would be massive nerds about it)
> 
> I have a headcannon that Scorpius suffers from depression and anxiety, as does Albus but not so severe. Throughout these stories I will be touching on that aspect and it will be often talked about, so I guess this is your warning.

Easter break rolled around fairly quickly that year. After being stuck in Hogwarts over the Christmas break, Scorpius thought he’d be over the moon to return home on the Hogwarts Express that Easter. He didn’t anticipate that the idea of getting out of bed that morning would be one of the biggest struggles he’d face since Delphi. Okay. that was dramatic, but recently getting out of bed seemed like a whole new mission on its own.

He would often curl up in his bed wrapped in his mothers’ blanket with a heavy heart. The longer Scorpius spent in his bed, the longer the days felt. He habitually found himself attempting to skip dinner, but Albus never let him and would often force him down into the Great Hall and make him eat something substantial. He was forever grateful for it. If it weren’t for Albus, Scorpius would forget to eat altogether. He’d probably forget his own name. Albus was the one person who kept his head clear whenever it seemed foggy. Which was a lot recently.

It had only been a near four months since they declared themselves as boyfriends. Albus popped the question on Christmas day, both boys wrapped in Weasley jumpers – Molly had knitted one for Scorpius per Albus’ request. It was going great – really great. Albus was the best boyfriend Scorpius could ask for, which is why he cursed himself every time he felt unhappy. He was never unhappy with Albus, if anything Albus was the only thing that made him happy. Scorpius thought the idea of home would, too, after all he hadn’t seen his father since Christmas eve and it was now nearing April, but it didn’t. It only raised a lump in his throat and a pit of anxiety in his stomach. Home meant his mother, and his mother was no longer there.

“Hey,” a soft voice spiralled Scorpius out of his thoughts and he glanced up to Albus just as he was settling himself down on Scorpius’ bed. Scorpius smiled as much as he could muster, though Albus could tell it was forced. Scorpius hated the look on Albus’ face when he could see right through his lies, it made guilt churn in his stomach. He wanted to be able to be happy, to fake the happiness he had before, but it simply didn’t seem possible. “How did you sleep?”

Albus asked because despite how much time Scorpius spent in bed, he never slept. Whenever he’d try he’d be woken by his own nightmares. They’d change every night, but mostly they were of his mother being sick, or Delphi taking over the world, or of the world where Albus never existed. Scorpius often crept over to Albus’ bed in the night to make sure he was still there before going back to his own. He was always there, but the fear that one day he wouldn’t be gnawed away at him.

Scorpius forced another smile. “Okay,” he answered, his voice gravelly from not yet speaking.

Albus rubbed a hand up and down Scorpius’ arm in comfort, smiling down at the blond boy hoping to warm his heart. And he did. Only slightly, but he did. Albus had that effect on him.

“Are you packed? Train leaves in two hours.” Scorpius was not packed. Being packed meant being out of bed. Being packed meant going home. Scorpius didn’t want either of those things. Scorpius shook his head, which prompted Albus to rise from his spot and pulled out Scorpius’ trunk from under his bed. Scorpius groaned as he did so.

“I don’t want to go,” Scorpius mumbled after a few moments of silence. The only sound that could be heard was from the shuffling of feet and clothes being thrown into the trunk. Scorpius knew he’d have to check his trunk anyway, but he let Albus do it. That was one of the reasons he was so great. Scorpius didn’t deserve him. Once Albus had packed for him, using his own list to make sure he’d packed everything, Albus sat back down on the bed.

“Have you thought anymore about what I said?” He asked softly, once again stroking up and down Scorpius’ arm. He basked in his warmth, let the touch of Albus fill him up, let him feel something because he so often felt nothing but drained.

“Like my dad would take me to a muggle therapist,” he scoffed, words muffled by the pillow his head was face down in. Albus huffed in defeat.

“Maybe not,” he admitted.

“I’m sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry,” Scorpius burst, jumping up from his bed with a sudden rush of energy that neither of the boys knew its origin. “I’m up, okay?” Scorpius fumbled off the bed, nearly tripping over his own feet in the process, Albus had to grab his arm to steady him. Scorpius began checking over his trunk that Albus had packed, muttering whilst doing so. “I’m not depressed, I’m just sad and that’s okay. I’m up, I’m up. Everything will be fine. We’ll get on the train, I’ll smile. I’m up and I’m going… home,” he finished sadly, slumping his shoulders as if the rush of energy had finally caught up with him.

Scorpius let out a groan-like scream and sat next to Albus, leaning into him as though he couldn’t bear his own weight anymore. Albus put an arm around him and squeezed, holding him.

“I’m sorry,” he said again and Albus’ heart broke.

“You don’t have to apologise to me, I get it, Scor. It’s okay,” it wasn’t okay, not completely. Albus wanted to hug him so tight that all his broken pieces glued back together. Scorpius was partly broken because of him, because of that stupid time-turner and Albus’ stupid reckless head. No matter how much Scorpius denied it was his fault, Albus would never stop feeling guilty.

A comfortable silence settled over the room. They were in no rush, after all, so they simply sat there for a moment, wrapped in each other’s arms, breathing in the other person. After this holiday, everything could change because they were both telling their parents of their relationship. Albus wasn’t exactly worried as such, he knows his parents would be supportive of the whole gay thing. It was the Malfoy thing he was worried about. Being his friend was problem enough, but being his _boy_ friend, Albus dread to think.

Maybe it wouldn’t be as bad as he thought. But then, maybe it would be. And even if they were all completely fine with it, he would be on the receiving end of James’ taunts and Lily’s unrelenting questions, his fathers’ not-so-friendly-I’m-trying-my-best-to-understand-this smile and his mothers’ fussing embraces. Either way, this Easter was going to end horrifically, and he couldn’t see Scorpius until the holidays were over. Unless by some miracle they’re allowed to visit.

Then there was Draco. Scorpius was worried about telling his father, that much Albus knew. After all, how does one tell their father that their only child -  the sole heir to the Malfoy name – was gay and the line would end with him. And to top off that bombshell, that he was dating Harry Potter’s son, only his high school nemesis who hated his guts. Yeah, Scorpius had it worse, but that didn’t mean Albus didn’t worry. After all, all Draco ever wanted was for his son to be happy, and Albus felt like his own father couldn’t care less about his sons’ happiness.

Neither of them will know until they drop the bombshell. And both were very, very nervous about it.

“Sickle for your thoughts?” Scorpius asked, breaking the silence in the room. “You’ve gone very quiet.” Scorpius could always tell when Albus got lost in his own thoughts. It wasn’t something that happened often; usually he left that burden to Scorpius, whose brilliant mind often ran away with him. It was the price of genius.

“Just thinking about telling our parents,” Albus replied, his voice hoarse from not speaking for a moment. Scorpius pulled out his grasp violently, staring at Albus with big, beading grey eyes like a lost puppy.

“You’re not having second thoughts about us, are you? Because I know I haven’t been a great boyfriend and I’m really sorry about that and I promise I’ll try better but just don’t second guess us, Albus, please. I know I’m a handful and I’m trying not to be and-”

“Scorpius, I have two hands.” Albus cupped Scorpius cheeks which caused him to cut off his ramble and give Albus the chance to speak. Scorpius’ breath caught in his throat, the previous look of sorrow in his eyes converted to wonderment.

“Have I ever told you I love you?” His voice was so quiet Albus barely caught his words. But he did. Albus was sure his own face mirrored Scorpius’, except for a wide grin now permanently plastered there.

“No, I don’t believe you have,” he quipped, causing Scorpius to let out a small laugh through his nose.

“Well then, I love you.”

“Holy shit, I love you, too.” Albus breathed, pulling Scorpius’ face towards his own and connecting their lips in a fiery kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments welcome! Thank you!!


End file.
